Someone always takes it too far
by Lyvaryn
Summary: After being pranked by Lissa Robin wants payback and soon what started out as a harmless little joke turns into a full on prank war between the shepherds. Later chapters may include troll Robin, shippings, references to things, bad puns, over used lines, possible OOCness, Anna trolling Tiki and more. Rated T just in case (and because Sully has a potty mouth).
1. Trollin' Lissa

Robin ran as fast as she could. She could hear her pursuers, mere seconds away from catching her, but Robin didn't dare turn around. She continued to run, her cloak getting ragged through brambles, but She didn't dare stop. Even when her legs felt like jelly, from running through mud and leaves, Robin still didn't dare to look back. She was starting to have difficulty breathing, she couldn't run much further but she had to try, no looking back. Robin began to stumble and fell to the ground, gasping for breath, thats when she saw what she was running from, "Bandits! Wolves! Bandits riding wolves!" She screamed with the last of her breath. She tried to breath again, finally successful. Robin Shot up, ready to fend for herself agaist her attackers, but instead found herself back in her tent. She looked around to check her surroundings, she saw no bandits or wolves, instead she found Lissa by the side of her bed in hysterical laughter.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless." Said Lissa inbetween fits of laughter.

"I'm glad someone found it amusing." Replyed Robin in a somewhat aggressive tone. "But after that little prank of yours it's only fair I get you back."

"I didn't know you knew how to prank people, you come across as quite serious and dull with all your boring and complicated tactics and strategy meetings." Said Lissa, hoping to find out more about what kind of pranks Robin would attempt.

"I know a lot more than just swords, sorcery and strategy. I may not remember my past life but I do remember the art of pranking."Said Robin with an evil smirk forming on her face.

"We'll soon see if your all talk, Robin. I need to go and find Chrom but if you really have what it takes to trick the princess of pranking then I'll be seeing you again soon. Lissa replied before leaving Robin alone in her tent. What she didn't know was Robin was one of the greatest prankers the world had seen.

The next morning Lissa woke up to the sounds of birds singing outside. Light shone through the cream material of her tent and the sun's warmth beckoned her outside. Lissa yawned and looked up to the sky, it was a beautiful day, so she set of on a quiet walk around camp. Unknown to her a small man with oversized armor was chasing after her trying to get her attention, but despite how hard he tried he still failed to get her attention. Lissa continued to walk, whilst the invisible man continued to follow her, waving his arms around like a mad man. As she continued to walk she notaced many other shepherds, especially Yarne, giving her weird looks. She continued to walk, confused by the reactions of the shepherds, until she got to Panne. Panne had never looked quite so livid, her face was practically red with anger, but to add to Lissa's confusion she looked angry at her.

"I can't believe I ever believed I could live hear with you manspawn. Even you, their princess, openly mocks me!" Yelled Panne, her anger was clear from the tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Said Lissa, confusion and a little fear in her voice.

"And you treat me like a dumb animal, like I wouldn't notice." Continued Panne. "If you wanted me to leave you should have asked, you didn't need to insult the Taguel, manspawn."

"Panne! Wait I don't understa-" Lissa started but Panne was already gone before she could finish.

Lissa slowly started to walk back to her tent, the small man had given up on trying to warn her after her confrontation with the taguel. On the way back Lissa walked past the tents of Panne's shepherd friends, Cordelia and Olivia, Olivia who was to she to say anything just looked away as she walked past but Cordelia called out and glared. "Some Princess you are! I hope you're happy with yourself!". Lissa didn't really know what it was she did but she'd really done it.

Back at her tent Lissa sat on her bed thinking about the morning's events. She glanced over at her desk and caught a glimpse of her face in her small mirror, it had pen markings all over it, she got up and walked over to the mirror only to find that upon further inspection the markings made her face resemble that of a taguel's. "ROBIIIIIIIIIIN!" She thought, remembering their conversation the previous day.

"Bazinga!" Yelled Robin jumping out from under the bed causing Lissa to leap halfway across the tent. "To be honest I wasn't expecting Panne to react quite like that but all in all i think that was a rather successful prank, don't you agree?"

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused me!" Yelled back Lissa.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess! If I remember correctly you started all this." Replyed Robin.

"How am I ment to apologize to Panne and her friends?" Lissa asked.

"Sorry is always a good place to start." Said Robin.

"Oh it is on! A storm is coming Robin, so prepare for the worst." Lissa said, a sinister look on her taguel face.

"Do your worst, princess. Please, do your worst."


	2. Trollin' Cordelia

Cordelia, was sat on a hill near camp, looking down at her prince. She sighed as she remembered that she could never be with him. "Why did he never notice me?" She thought out loud. Her best friend, Sumia, had married prince Chrom and they already had a child together. Cordelia, lay back against a lone tree and closed her eyes, feeling the warm glow of the sun on her face. She started to drift of to sleep dreaming of her one true love. Cordelia knew she shouldn't be jealous of her best friend and that she should start looking for someone who could love her back. Sleep had just overcome her when a voice called out.

"Hey Cordelia!" The voice said. "Been thinking of Chrom?"

Cordelia woke and turned around to see the owner of the voice, Robin, leaning against the side of the tree before replying. "Why would you suggest that? Chrom and Sumia are married, I wouldn't dare even think about being with the prince."

"Relax Cordy, everyone knows you loved Chrom from the very beginning. I just came here because Lissa gave me this." Said Robin taking out a book that clearly said 'Chrom's Diary' on the front.

"Chrom's Diary? Why are you showing me this? I couldn't possibly read something this private." Replied Cordelia.

"So you don't want to know how to win Chrom's affection? It describes his perfect woman and the difficulty he's having with Sumia." Said Robin, hoping to get the pegasus knight to read it.

"I don't believe it!" Shouted the red head.

"Seeing is believing, here, take it." Robin said whilst handing over the diary to Cordelia.

"It looks like his handwriting..." Said Cordelia slowly. "But to even imagine him having marriage troubles with Sumia...they just seem so happy together."

"I know! Lissa thinks I have a secret crush on Chrom for some reason, either that or she just wants to cause trouble. Did you hear what she did to Panne? Anyway, Cordy, this is your chance to make Chrom notice you! Look at this page!" Robin said with enthusiasm that was perhaps a little exaggerated, but Cordelia didn't seem to notice that.

"It says he likes sorcerers with short, black hair...Tharja is a black-haired sorcerer, but he never to too much interest in her.." Said Cordelia slowly.

"Couldn't hurt to try and change a bit, right. You don't have to do the tattoo thing it mentions here but you can try this black hair dye Lissa gave me, she said it's a temporary thing." Robin said. "And you could even try wearing the clothes it says he likes."

"Alright." Said Cordelia. "Give me the hair dye, I might consider trying it."

Cordelia, got up, and started to walk off towards her tent shouting a quick "Bye Robin." over her shoulder. The second she was out of earshot the tactician burst out laughing. "Oh hahahahaheeheehaheeeeee, out of all my pranks if this works it will definitely be one of the best. I can't believe she believed it was his actual diary." Robin, wiped away her tears of laughter, and lay down in the sun. The warm sun, coaxed Robin, into a deep sleep.

Cordelia, got back to her tent and throught about what she saw in Chrom' diary, it said he hated red heads. She wondered if her prince really found her so ugly as she glanced over at the hair dye. "It couldn't hurt to try, could it?" She throught. Cordelia reached for the hair dye and looked at the red colour of her hair one last time. Her daughter, Severa, had her hair colour and she was to young when her father died to remember him so no one knew who Cordelia's future husband was, not then anyway. She applied the dye and thought about the other things the diary said. Cordelia had a second seal in one of her draws, she could reclass as a sorcerer and if she didn't like it she could always change back. She thought about the clothes Chrom liked too. "Does he really like animal costumes?" thought Cordelia. She got out a cat outfit she kept from a fancy dress party and laid it out on the bed before washing out the hair dye. She looked in the mirror. She definitely looked different, but not in a bad way. "I'd do anything to be with Chrom, if this is what he wants" Cordelia took in a deep breath and sighed before finishing. "Then this is what he'll get. If I want my man then I'll go all the way." Cordelia sighed again and looked at the second seal and out fit before glancing over at a pair of scissors on top of some draws. "All the way..." She whispered.

Robin woke up and smiled as she was greeted by the warm sun. She remembered her master prank plan, if all went accordingly she could troll Cordelia AND blame Lissa. Robin didn't hate the two, she just found Lissa annoying and she didn't really know Cordelia too well but she seemed nice enough, in fact Robin felt a little bit bad for dragging Cordelia into the prank war but it was all for the good of the realm, well not really but she didn't feel as bad when she made herself believe that. "Cordy wouldn't really do all the things in that book, no one would go that far for someone they'll never have a chance with." Robin thought. She got up and looked across the camp from the top of the hill, it was a beautiful view and she could see Chrom and Stahl returning their training swords to the weapons tent. "I wonder how long I've been asleep." Thought Robin as she stretched after her long nap and set of to find Chrom. "I wonder if he's seen Cordelia yet." Said Robin to herself.

Robin, started to walk down the steep hill, noticing several butterflys twirling around above beautiful wild flowers. She wondered how such a beautiful world could be full of so many evil people. Robin herself admited that she was not the most pleasant person to be around. She walked through camp noticing all the busy shepherds going about their daily routine, well almost all were noticed. One man stood in the middle of camp, hidden in plain sight, counting everyone who ignored him.

Robin headed towards Cordelia's tent but on the way she over heard Olivia and Maribelle's conversation.

"Umm, Maribelle?" Olivia quietly said.

"Yes, darling. Do tell." Replyed Maribelle.

"I-it's just, well, have you seen Cordelia recently. It's just that she looks a little different than usual." Stuttered Olivia.

"I saw someone who had a face akin to hers but I daren't believe that ruffian is really our Cordelia." Replied the drill-haired healer.

"The sorcerer with short, black hair?" Asked Olivia.

"You don't mean to tell me that it's true, dear?" Maribelle asked in reply.

Robin gasped, she thought she may have gone too far. She hurried off towards Chrom's tent at a faster pace, dodging past all the shepherds on her way. Chrom's tent wasn't to much further. She kept on running until she could see Chrom stood next to his real wife, Sumia, his queen. Robin, saw who could only Cordelia, approach the two royals. She hid behind a tent and decided to eavesdrop instead of getting involved.

"Oh gods, is that...Cordilia?" Sumia asked no one in particular, mostly just thinking out loud.

"Gods, what happened to her?" Asked Chrom.

"Oh, hi Chrom, Sumia. Just thought I'd say hello to you. Do you like my new look, I heard this is what appeals to the most handsome of men nowadays." Said Cordelia, trying to sound casual and not freak out in front of the Prince.

"Um, Cordelia? Why are you wearing cat ears and a tail?" Asked Chorm, who is so bad at noticing things about appearance that they probably didn't even see the tattoos and the extra ear peircing.

"Oh." said Cordelia. "Do you not like cats? What about my tattoos? I used a heal staff on them so that I don't have to wear a plaster over them still."

"They're, umm, certainly different." Answered Chrom.

"Chrom, can you please return to the tent for now. I would like to speak to Cordelia alone for a minute." Asked Sumia.

"O-of course dear." Chrom replied before leaving the two alone.

Once he was out of earshot Sumia shouted, a bit louder than intended. "Cordelia! What happened to you!?"

"I took some love advice from a book Robin got from Lissa. It wasn't quiet 'Make him fall for you in a foughtnight' but it was an interesting read." Cordelia said calmly.

"Oh Cordelia! How could you do this to yourself!? You'll find true love eventually, Severa's existence proves i-wait what was that?" Asked Sumia.

"It's coming from behind that tent! Quickly!" Called out Cordelia.

Robin had got her foot stuck on barbed wire and it was making a rattling sound, she knew it was time to run. Although she didn't know Cordelia too well she knew that she became a pegasus knight mostly because she was a poor runner and Sumia can't run a meter without triping up. "Time to go." Robin said to herself quietly.

Kjelle, Noire and Severa were sat just on the outskirts of town when Cordelia ran past.

"Hey, Severa. Isn't that your mum?" Asked Kjelle.

"Is this another one of her schemes to get Chrom's attention?" Asked Noire.

"Gawds! It's always Chrom with her! This is getting beyond a joke! You two saw her." Complained Severa, frowning.

"All that for love? I don't think I'll ever understand that girly stuff." Kjelle said.

"Gawds Kjelle! have you ever even tried going on a date?" Asked Severa. "Even Noire has a crush."

"Umm, it's not a big deal. He'll never even notice me." Whispered Noire.

"I don't have time for any of that. Besides, none of the boys here are really my type. Yarne is a coward, Inigo is a philanderer, Brady is weak, Owain is annoying as hell and Gerome socializes less than Laurent." Replied Kjelle.

"Right, thats it me and Noire are now officially in charge of finding you a date. You need a little fun now and then, there's more to life than training and armor." Severa said.

"I'm not so sure I'll be any good at this." Noire whispered.

"You'll be fine! No lets get started." Answed Severa.

_Quick Author's Note_

_Thank you people who reviewed. I couldn't really think as good title so I'm leaving that for now and since chapters are short I will TRY and update daily. Question of the day: Who do you ship Cordelia, Kjelle, Severa and Noire with? All suggested shippings will be included (unless you ship them with someone like Chrom who is married). Who they marry will not be decided until a few chapters(If they get married, the power is in your hands). Kjelle, Severa and Noire's side story thing will tie in with the pranks in the next chapter._


End file.
